


Your Pain Is Also Mine

by aethkr



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Grief, chika is sad, you is also sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethkr/pseuds/aethkr
Summary: “Yō would never leave her, that is a promise.”





	Your Pain Is Also Mine

_“Yō would never leave her, that is a promise.”_

** Your Pain Is Also Mine **

Yō wiped a tear from Chika’s face for the umpteenth time today. She has been crying since earlier this morning, standing in front of her mother’s coffin. Her mother held a smile on her face. Ironic isn’t it? Death means sadness, and yet she has a smile.

But seeing her mother dead was something Chika expected. She knew that her mother would die because doctors said that her illness is terminal. She knew this would happen. She just didn’t expect it to

**_hurt_ **

**_so_ **

**_bad_**.

She didn’t expect her to deny her mother’s death entirely. And she thought she could handle her death, after all, she put on a façade, masking her pain for so long. Why did it hurt? Chika wondered about that question, she searched desperately for an answer but maybe……she reasoned….it’s because it hurts to see a loved one leave you. It stings to know that they won’t be with you anymore.

It makes Chika regret not spending more time with her.

When she attended her mom’s funeral, Yō was beside her every step of the way. She was ready to catch Chika if she ever falls down. She was ready to wipe Chika’s tear away. She’s ready to make sure that she’ll be okay.

Yet it also hurt Yō how Chika never brought the topic up even though it was so obvious. Ever since Chika’s mom was diagnosed, Chika would spend less time with Aqours and find excuses to skip practices. Yō and the others thought that she was just lazy and didn’t want to attend practice, but it came to a point where they could all sense Chika’s smile slowly turning fake. It hurt Yō since the situation already presented itself and yet she didn’t do anything to help Chika. She only took action now, when it was now made known that her mother was dead.

At the same time, it hurt Yō to see Chika struggling when she can just help her. She’s right here! They promised each other that till the end of time they would always have their backs.

Despite that, Yō continued to calm Chika’s crying even with the heavy regret in her heart. She did so because she knows that her lover’s broken self was more important than the regret burdening her.

She hugged Chika with all the love and compassion she has in her, reassuring her that through thick and thin, she’ll always be with her. Yō would never leave her, that is a promise.

She knew that Chika would have difficulty standing back up again. She knew that Chika won’t rise so soon. She knows that Chika will take time to get over her grief.

_So, in order to help, allow me to assist you._

_Allow me to carry the burden on your shoulders._

_Allow me to lift you when you cannot take the pain._

_Allow me to be the shoulder you’ll cry on._

_Allow me to be the friend you needed._

_And allow me to be the lover, that will always be by your side, ready to help you to your feet when you stumble and fall._

_After all,_

_ “your pain is also mine”. _

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy? Hopefully you did....since I felt like my writing skill suddenly drooped to a novice level.


End file.
